


Solace

by naturalarsonist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical hurt/comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo's tears hurt him, Techno tries to be a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalarsonist/pseuds/naturalarsonist
Summary: Ranboo starts to have a panic attack, and struggles to resist as he knows tears will only cause him pain. Technoblade offers comfort.
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 286





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS DOES NOT HAVE TO BE INTERPRETED AS A SHIP, BUT IF YOU CHOOSE TO DO SO, KNOW THAT I AM WRITING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AND NOT THE CREATORS. I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SUCH.

Tears pricked the corners of Ranboo's eyes. A choked whine escaped his lips as he pressed his face into the crook of Techno’s neck, his body shaking, trying to resist the ever-increasing urge to let go, and to let the painful tears cascade down his cheeks. This was the first time that Techno had been around during one of his panic attacks. Ranboo had tried to push him away, repeating senseless arguments on why he should leave, that he could hurt him, that he didn't want to lose him- but Techno gently took his face into his hands and pulled him close. It was okay. He would never leave him, and the enderman hybrid needed to know that. 

Techno wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, holding him tight as he struggled to stay calm. Techno’s fingers trailed absentmindedly down and across his back, hands running calming touches into his skin, doing everything he could to help him relax. 

"Take deep breaths, Ran." He murmured. "In... And out... Nice and slow, do it with me." 

Ranboo shook his head, fists clenching the fabric of Techno’s shirt as he took in a shaky breath. 

"I can't-" 

"You just did. It doesn't have to be perfect, try again." 

A single tear rolled down Ranboo's cheek, and he gasped out a sob. "Please no- it hurts, I don't want to-" Another tear escaped, and he pulled away from Techno’s grasp, wiping desperately at his eyes in a futile attempt to get the liquid to go away- panicking even more in the process. "No no no no, please- I don't wanna-" 

"Ranboo." 

Techno pulled Ranboo’s hands away from his face, grimacing when he noticed that the skin was already red from the excess of the water. 

"Don't touch, you need to focus on me. Ignore the pain, eyes on me." 

Ranboo obeyed reluctantly, looking up at Techno with desperation and pain raging in his eyes, the opposing colors shimmering like gems with the tears. Deep scars ran like rivers down his cheeks, the flesh reddened and inflamed with the agony something as simple as tears brought with it. 

"It hurts." Ranboo whimpered. "I can't cry. I want so badly to cry."

Techno cupped the ender hybrid’s cheek in his hand as he took in shaky breaths, running the edge of his thumb down one of the scar lines.

The sight was tragic. How hard must it be to not be able to cry, not because you aren't physically able to, but because doing so will cause you such incredible pain. Your emotional scars running deep, but not hidden from the world, allowing all to see the pain of your past. It hurt to watch, but Techno knew it hurt Ranboo even more to feel. 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out two potions- one health, and one regen, popping the caps off both of the bottles. 

"Drink this." He ordered, placing against Ranboo's lower lip, coaxing his mouth open, and allowing the pink liquid to run down his throat. The marks faded slightly, but were quickly replaced by new tears, the process of wounds reopening and closing didn't stop the pain, but at least there would be no lasting damage. 

The enderman hybrid sputtered as he swallowed the last of the liquid, still trying to hold his emotions back, but to no avail. 

"Please." He whimpered. "Please." His fingers clutched at Techno’s wrists as he poured some of the healing potion into his hand. 

"Tilt your head back, Ranboo. It's okay, I'm here. It'll stop hurting soon."

Although he was in immense pain, he still trusted Techno enough to obey, and closed his eyes as he leaned back to give the blade the access he needed. Techno dabbed his fingers into the potion and applied it to the area under and around Ranboo’s eyes- trailing the tips of his fingers along the old scars, covering all the possible paths a tear could flow.

Almost instantly, Ranboo let out a series of choked sobs, no longer holding back his emotions as the cost of releasing them was gone. 

"I'm sorry-" 

He wrapped his arms around Techno, burying his face into his chest as he broke down completely. Tears streamed painlessly down his cheeks, his hands found their way tangled into Techno’s clothes, pulling him impossibly close, but still not close enough.

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry, please don't leave me, I love you, please I can't lose you-"

His words were cut off by another round of sobs, and Techno’s heart ached at the sight. Such raw emotional pain, budding from something he had no control over. His heart clogged by sorrow, and pain. His mind so tortured that his memory had to escape him in order to keep him safe. 

Techno pressed his lips against the top of Ranboo’s head, running one of his hands through his hair as he held him against his chest. 

"It'll be okay, Ranboo." He murmured, struggling to fight back tears of his own. 

"I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be writing longer stuff soon. <3


End file.
